Devolution Of The Human Girl
by Nita Wolf
Summary: The only reason Edward abandoned bella was to protect her from his world, but he did not take Bella's mind into consideration,throw in a rabid werewolf and you have a problem. /Femeslash, G!P later/ /Bella-rose-Delani sisters/
1. Haze

Devolution of The human girl

Chapter one : Haze

They left.

Her vampire family had left her as if she was a toy for their pleasure and it fucking hurt to be discarded so easily, she was left staring at the abandoned house with a hollow feeling growing in her heart, her family,her life, they abandoned er so easily,HE...He belittled her and called her nothing compared to him, but THEY...THEY did not even acknowledge her as THEY disappeared without a world, not even a sign to show her they they cared, NOTHING.

The house was left in a sinister state, the windows were covered with boards to prevent the snowstorms and the burglars from breaking in and wreaking havoc with the expensive looking house. but even the house was joining her in it's silent misery, the floors that Esme spent so much time on were dusty, the cobwebs were already appearing in the corners of the house,Bella who found herself returning to the deserted house when the hole in her heart threatened to swallow her into it's abyss made a habit of exploring all the rooms and made sure to keep everything almost untouched.

She was fond of a cupboard under the stars that was wide enough to hold her full body and long enough for her to stand hunched in it, it became a kind of den for her to retreat in when she was too tired to do anything.

She was confronted by her Father who grew curious of her repeated absences and feared the worst, after all, her boyfriend and his family had left her behind so coldly, where would she go then?

"Is everything alright? You're becoming distant with your friends and I barely see you around" he asked as he eyed her thin and tired body, she was eating less, sleeping less and drowning in a sea of numbness and frightening emptiness that trapped her in its claws as she found herself living in odd routine which consisted of waking up, making breakfast, making breakfast for her father and driving to school where she would doze off or just stare at the windows blankly, her friends and teachers had given up on trying to gain her attention and left to her lethargic state of mind till the bell rang, she would then drive to the Cullen's house and haul herself in the cupboard she had claimed as hers where she would lay there for hours till her phone rang to notify her of the time, she would sneak back in her house then repeat the routine for months.

Bella yawned and uncurled herself from the position she was 'sleeping' in,checked the time and cursed loudly.

"Damn it i'm late! I hope charlie doesn't notice my absence!" she cursed as she stumbled out of the house using a small opening in a part of the house.

She jumped in her red dusty truck and tried to turn it on, the poor truck tried to come to life but gave up after a few tries, Bella huffed in exasperation and fought the urge to call her father knowing that calling him will bring her more trouble and decided to walk through the forest,disregarding the dangers of the thick and dark woodland that seemed to pull her in deeper and messed her already frazzled senses till she was utterly lost.

"D...aad?...E...Edward?...J...acob?..A..anyone?" she suttred as she stumbled around the viny forest unaware of the large Shadowy mass that stalked her in the dark.

The young woman wandared aimlessly in the middle of the night, sleepy, confused,tired and broken,the beast on the other hand was exited and the trill of the hunt drove him to stall his attack,

He waited till she tired of walking and pounced on her when she was about to collapse, driving her into a haze of prey like running till he reached her and sank his maw in her soft and vulnerable side and belly, drawing a shriek and thrashing.

"Plesase stop...i..it hurts please ahhhh" she pleaded between her heart breaking shrieks, the beast dropped her and was about to lunge on her but for some reasons he stopped, he sniffed the air and left her spasming body on the viny floor.


	2. Missing

Devolution of The human girl

Chapter Two: Missing

"Hello M.r Swan, your daughter has been absent all day, is She sick?"

"Hey chief swan where's Bella?"

"Is Bella home?"

"Hello Mr swan i'm Jessica and these are Mike,Eric,Lauren, Tyler and Angela, we are Bella's friends, is she home? We're worried about her"

"Hey Charlie! Is Bella alright? Jacob has been calling her to apologize"

Charlie slammed the phone on the floor as he paced around the living room almost tearing his hair from the roots, the searches had turned negative after a full week of searching for his baby girl and his appearance proved how he was cooping,he was haggard,sporting a week old stubble and has the breath of alcohol in his mouth.

"Hello chief, we found blood in the forest with parts of her clothing, and a carcass that resembled a human's body" whispered the officer who had come to deliver the painful news causing the chief to collapse in a long wail and tears as he remembered the last 'discussion' he had with his daughter.

 _(Flashback)_

" _Bella! I forbid you to go out like that again, i don't know where you go but this has to end! I;m sending you to Jacksonville!" he threatened, she looked at him sadly with tears filling her eyes as she left despite his shouting_

 _(End of flashback_ )

" I'm sorry Bella..I'm so sorry.

The news Of bella's death spread like wildfire and by the end of the week the whole town was amassed in the tiny church for Bella's funeral. After the funerals were over Charlie remained in front of her grave, Renne was unable to stay for so long and fled back to the sunny Jacksonville as soon as the burial ended.

Alice Cullen was a good sister, she abided by Edward's foolish rules which made her unable to look intro bella's Future therefor she was incapable of seeing the attack and the funeral of her best friend.

The Cullen family had moved to Alaska, where they stayed in one of Their comfy houses located in a simple town, they were unable to stop thinking about a certain Brown haired girl who stole their hearts, Edward was heartbroken and was barely home while the young members of the family played students once again.

Rosalie was deeply affected by the departure, she felt strange and found herself rejecting Emmet's presence and touch, she became sad and ill tempered throughout the two weeks following the departure. She was also arguing with the coven in general and decided to go away for some alone time "What am I doing here?" she wondered as she found herself on the edge of their old territory in forks, she sniffed the air and proceeded cautiously as she sniffed the air, there was a scent, a new scent she never came across and that smell drove her crazy only to be surprised when the scent led her to her old house.

"What the?"


	3. Friction

Devolution of The human girl

 **Thank you all for your reviews, i will try to make the chapters longer and update as soon as i can, enjoy !**

Chapter 3 : Friction

"Where's Rosalie?" asked Emmet as he stepped in the house and looked around, The family, minus Rosalie and Edward were sitting in the living room for a 'Family meeting'.

Carlisle the head of the coven was siting in the loveseat with his arms warped around his mate Esme, Jasper and Alice shared another seat as Emmet stood alone in the corner of the room.

"So does anyone know where Roaslie is?" asked the blond man as he eyed his family, Jasper and Emmet shrugged nonchalantly while Alice looked around hoping to flee the question aimed at her.

"She's in Forks"

"What the heck?" She murmured as She approached the house, the scent was coming from it in waves and Rosalie couldn't think how the scent made her feel.

The house looked the same way it did five years ago and the alluring scent permanated the air and made her long to see the owner of it. She walked in the dusty house and heard a low growl coming from her right, She slowly turned around and gasped loudly when her eyes locked themselves on the odd creature before her, it was a wolf, but the way it looked was odd,it's fur was short and shaggy making it look like a gangly canine porcupine ,it's limbs and spine were too long, the tail of the beast was shorter than wolves's tail and looked as if it was cut in half and thicker than a husky's tail.

"Oh My" gasped the blond as she tried to approach the skittish wolf who neither dominated or submitted to the blonde and circled her in an odd and dazed gait, it's blue eyes looked crazed and dazed as it stumbled around showing how thin and weak the creature was. She slowly sat down on the floor, not wanting to agitate the already agitated creature who seemed distressed and confused by her presence and shifted around with a slur of growls and whines contradicting each other as the wolf approached then shied away from the blond who was fascinated by this odd beast.

"are you a shifter?" she asked softly as she watched the wolf grow comfortable around her and acting odder and odder as the day went by, the wolf's mood was unpredictable, going from crazed to confused then snappy and angry, the blond vampire noticed the lack of hunting and caugh a rabbit with ease when she finnished hunting and blurred back home with the hunt presenting it to the wolf who ravenously devoured the rabbit, only to vommit it a few minutes later causing the blond to be disstressed and fussed over the wolf who panted weakly on the floor and looked delirious.

It's whines were accompained by low growls and whines that errupted from the blond's chest.

Rose was not answering nor was she appearing in Alice's visions, causing the Family to grow worried, they lost Edward and now Rosalie.

"i last saw her in forks, but i lost her once we reached the house" confirmed Alice to her siblings and parents who were crowded around her, their faces worn by the lack of hunting and the worry about their eldest daughter and sister.

"Well go back to forks Tomorrow morning,for now let's pack up and plan whatever we might find in our old home" concluded Carlisle as the meeting ended and Emmet sat alone in the loveseat his wife used to sit in with his arms warped around her perfect body.

"We'll find her Emmy we'll find her" murmured Esme as she kissed her son's forehead lovingly. Rosalie laid on the floor holding the weak wolf who laid panting on her lap and seemed at ease with her even if they only knew each others for a day and a half, she stroked the dark fur with a loving expression etched on her face and a low purr resoned from her chest, not that she noticed or cared, she was absorbed by this creature who seemed so familiar yet alien to her.

"Who and what are you, oh strange one" she murmured as she held the whining and trembling canine. The phone rang in the kitchen, startling both creatures and made Rosalie snarl in displeasure as the wolf yowled and stood up with it's fur even more raised and vomited again.

"WHAT?"

snarled the blond as she snatched the phone and answered with everyy drop of hate in her system. The caller sharnk at the voice as his meaty mass seemed to tremble.

"H...hey rosie are you ok? Are you in forks? Alice can't see you and we are coming! Sit tight, well rescue you!" rambled the bear of a man as he tried to make himself understood.

'DON'T FUCKING COME YOU IDIOTS I'M FINE!" she roared in anger and frustration as her eyes sought the severely weakned wolf and unkowly broke the heart of a loving Teddy Bear of a man.

Emmet sat down on the old lovesick with a broken Look in his eyes and trembling lip as his shoulders shook with the memory of the venom in his loving wife's voice, Alice sat next to him and hugged him tightly as he trembled and sobbed, the five years of fallout between them had reached the catalyst with this last call. His love hated him. Rosalie blurred back to the wolf and held it to her as she checked it for any new injury and growled as she felt the prominent ribs of the canine who whined again in delirium.

"Whats going on? What;s happening to me? Why am I acting like this?" she asked the wolf as she nuzzled it lovingly, the wolf turned toward her and nuzzled her back as best as it could as it whined softly and it's body shook harder and harder with ever minute passing the shaking grew till it's bones broke and reformed while it yapped in its own world of delusion, making the blond gasp as she watched the wolf's fur shrinking back into his pores, it's maw shifting to a human jaw and it's ears returned to the human form leaving the shaggy black tail the only wolf's traits visible. Rosalie gasped as she saw the wolf turn into a female and covered her mouth in horror as she recognized her.

Isabella Swan.


	4. The not so big bad wolf

Chapter 4 : The not so big bad wolf

 **A\N :** **Yay i've finally completed this chapter, i apologize for it's shortness but i decided to keep it short and sweet.**

 **And i don't own anything !**

Isabella swan

Isabella swan...

The name repeated itself in her head as she stared at the wolf now girl sprawled before her and Rosalie could not stop herself from gasping in surprise and sadness, this couldn't be happening.

Not in her wildest dream did she imagine the wolf to be the shy and gentle lover of her brother, but there she was, sprawled on her belly with a feral and crazed look on her face as she sniffed the air and Rosalie.

"Bella what happened?" she asked the brunet who stared at her with her sharp and feral eyes, they were the old brown color yet switched to the electric blue in a constant blur as she repeated the motions she did in her wolf form but now they looked grotesque and crazier when she was human, she yowled and whined in delirium, her vocal cords switching from human to wolf giving a frighting baritone of noises that broke the blond's dead heart.

Rose tried to approach the girl who weakly waddled on all fours, she was all skin and bones, her hair was unwashed and all knotted resembling the fur that covered her body when she was a wolf, the rest of her body hair was also bushy and fur like making Bella look similar to a cavewoman, a few scars adorned her belly and sides making bella look somewhat frightening and intimidating.

"Poor girl' cried Rosalie as she watched the girl move around in a drunken but flexible gait, her arms were longer allowing her a mobility on all four and her tail helped with the balance.

Rose followed her around silently the rest of the Day and noticed that the other woman did not sleep at all and got crazier at night, she thrashed around in a flurry of movement and howls that exhausted her and left the girl panting on the ground,unable to catch her breath or move.

Rosalie who had multiple degrees in psychology and psychiatry noticed the problem and spent the full week taking care and studying the wolf girl.

The phone rang in Carlisle's office, the man was quick to answer and was shocked to hear the voice of his eldest daughter.

"Hello Rose are you alright?" he asked with worry lacing his voice.

"I'm alright but I need your help with something, do not ask me to come or inquire about the person but I found her home, she was a wolf who seemed to be crazy and suffering brain injury with delirium,i found out that she's a kind of shifter but she's worst in human form" she explained to her father who was glad to be alone in the house.

"Let's see, you said brain damage? What about physical scars on her head?"

"Nothing, but she's skin and bones and vomits everything she eats, i ve been spending a week and some days by her side and I cant seem to help her"

"Hmm would it be possible for me to come?" "..." "

I'll be alone, ill make something up, your friend needs help" "Okay, I'll see you when you get here" she replied in a defeated tone.

Carlisle was pulled out of his reveries when his phone rang indicating a message.

"Go Carlisle I'll talk to the others"-Alice.

The last week was hell for Rosalie, she had spent it studying the case of Bella,who showed the signs of brain damage and she seemed to regress in her humanity, growing more animal each day, even her human form was slowly regressing to that of a wolf, Rose was fighting against the time.

Carlisle arrived a few hours later and his entrance startled Bella who quickly shifted back to her wolf form, yowling and wailing like an enraged and maddened dog as she sped around the house in an incomprehensible panic.

The blond man was completely gob smacked at the scene, staring at the frighted and mad creature who seemed to be enraged at the view of Carlisle, he watched Rose calm her down with nuzzles and purrs till the creature laid in a fuzzy heap on his daughter's lap.

"This is insane!" whispered the doctor as he stared at the odd creature.

"I know that's why I called you, she's regressing and I cant do anything about it!"

she whispered back as she caressed the girl's furry head Rose purred and nuzzled the wolf who let out a soft yowl as it's tongue lolled out and it's small tail thumped rhythmically, the blond doctor watched in a shocked expression as his daughter hunched over the wolf who started to shift and yowl,its fur regressed into the skin of a young woman Carlisle knew so well...

His daughter...

"Bella?" he asked in a broken whisper as he eyed the brunet who barley gave him a time of the day, wiggling and rubbing against the blond who returned the affection, and suddenly everything made sense, Rose's moods, her quarry with Emmet and her disappearance.

They were mates.


	5. Helping hands

_Devolution of the human girl_

Chapter 5 : Helping hands

Carlisle spent the week studying both his daughters while keeping the rest of his family far away from their old house.

Bella was tolerant of Carlise's presence but only seemed to relax once she was alone with rose, it took him two days to be able to pick on her mood and when she would have a seizure again, his brunet daughter was getting more feral and was slowly shrinking back into a wolf, but the most surprising thing was Rose.

Rose who was his eldest daughter and a triple graduate of the best Psychiatric school was slowly falling in a feral haze, following her mate into that primal mindset as she growled and snarled from her corner, crouching from her spot as she pared her teeth at her sire with eyes that did not seem to recognize him.

The blond vampire's arms were filled with bite marks from his daughter who chomped on him each time he tried to approach her and reason with her.

"Alice what's going on?" he asked once he saw her name on the phone, the pixie vampire had seen everything going from the very beginning.

Rosalie went from the vampire caring for a crazy wolf to a crazy vampire who snapped for no reason, the snapping was slow and it took her a week to become similar to Bella, starting with blackouts and waking in other places to finding herself rutting with the other girl in a haze, yes Rosalie Lillian hale was under the thin girl who to both Carlisle's and Rosalie's astonishment had grown a male member while keeping her female one, Carlisle found them doing it each time they fought, switching in positions as they snarled at each other in a fight of dominance that was lately won by the brown haired female.

"I think I'll need The Delani to come here" grumbled Carlisle as Alice sat on his desk, the pixie was able to sneak in the house while the family tried to stay off the radar, this thing could be contagious after all and what astonished Carlisle was the fact that Bella was alive for five years of no food or water, but she was so weak and barely stood up in her bad days.

Alice eyed both her sisters with sadness in her eyes as she sat on a chair watching them, this was so wrong, watching them as if they were Test subjects and tried to find the root of the problem, the Delani sisters were their last chance.

Driving all the way to Alaska took some time for the pixie who was still bombarded by the crude image of her siblings in such a harrowing state, prompting her to go at a faster speed as she drove into the land of the Delani women where She was welcomed by Kate who smiled at her and led her into the comfy home and was greeted by Irina and Tanya.

"Now what brings you here Ali-Cat?" asked Tanya as they sipped on a warm Jaguar blood, the pixie was silent for a while and looked at the three old vampires.

"I need help"

It was raining cats and dogs that night and for some reasons the house was silent, Carlisle strained his ears to hear something, but the man was welcomed by the silence, yet in that small Cupboard laid two woman in a comfy position, both women were naked and sported deep bites from one another, the brunet even looked better and was able to close her eyes that night, what was more surprising was the vampire curled around her who slept like a baby, they had unkowingly exchanged blood through mating and forged a bond that would tip the scales of the whole vampire world.

 **A\N: so what do you think? I apologise for the late update, i had a mental breakdown and was busy with driving school, if anyone has any suggestion for the story you can message me!**


	6. Beasts

**Devolution of the human girl**

 **Chapter 6 : Beasts**

 **A\N: Chapter 6 is here, and here's a small scene explaining Bella's and Rosalie's dehumanization, smut warning!**

Life was always unfair, something one Isabella Swan knew too well, the young girl went from living with divorced parents to school bullies, from a hot and sunny state to a rainy state and finally being taken under the wings of a vampire family, only to be left alone, but this? This certainly takes the cake.

She Yelled and dragged herself to safety as she eyed the gaping wound on her belly, it looked very ugly and vicious.

"H..Help" she croaked as she crawled in the Cullen's House and passed out from exhaustion and pain, her short reset lasted for few hours before the pain woke her up, making her throw up as she arched her back and thrashed in pain.

The injury got infected and the bite of James mixed the leftover of the venom with the wolf's, causing her body and brain to shut down as she screamed in pain, things, visions, memories spinned before her eyes as she prematurely turned into a dark wolf, her mind slowly fading from the two venom fighting for control in her body.

Time went on and the forest got used to the odd beast that roamed around the house, Bella's mind was similar to that of a mentally disturbed wolf, going from that to the mind of a human in mixture that drove the wolf to insanity.

Five years passed and the forks populace got used to the constant screaming and howling, calling the Cullen's house as the haunted manor.

It was raining and the wolf was wandering aimlessly when she felt a presence around her, a blond woman walked in, all the wolf could see was a woman moving her lips, wolf felt threatened, growled and circled the intruder who did not submit to her, making the wolf yowl at her and bounce around as its human side and animal side collided in the same time, sending Bella into a painful seizure as she howled and yowled, yet the blonde girl stayed and made the wolf love her, the wolf felt better in the blond's presence and soon started to want something new.

The blonde Female

It took the wolf a while to realize that it was different than the girl and wolf even turned into it's human to look the same as her but did not understand a word or a gesture, she just mimicked the Vampire.

The wolf did not like the other blond male and made sure to show him, growling at him and even bit him in her most lucid moments.

Bella slowly got used to the Female vampire and they were soon rolling around in a mock fight, the wolf's frazzled mind and aura lured the vampire in slowly affecting Rosalie's beast that took control of her, locking her deep in her mind.

None of the girls knew what was going on, Bella's mind and sense of self was torn into pieces and Rosalie's mind was overtaken by her beast, they were soon pouncing on another, a sight that would be deemed too ridiculous knowing how reserved the women where, a sight of two pale women, one brown haired and thin with scars and a short tail and a blond with perfect skin and a body to die for, but now they were nothing but two beasts, exploring one another.

The fight led to something else and soon their playful growls and yowls turned into something else, their Aura affecting the blonde Doctor who fled, knowing what was to come.

Bella was overtaken by a new need she never felt, a need to penetrate and during that play fight she instinctively twisted herself to scent the vampire, licking the folds of a receptive Rose who continued to mock fight, things escalded and turned into a full-blown fight where both of them tore into each other's til the brunet mounted the blond, pushing herself in the growling and snarling vampire who stopped fighting and allowed herself to be mated.

The forest was filled with the growls, low and deep,the slap of skin against skin, of two women caught in their most basic instincts.

The mating occurred in a random moments, but the biggest surprise was Alice, both females eyed her lazily and treated her as if she was another Animal, they spent the last day of the year curled up in Bella's cupboard under the stairs while Alice drove to Denali for answers


	7. Denali

Devolution of the human girl

 **I'm baaaack! Sorry for the long wait, i had a mental breakdown and exams that drove me crazy, if you have any suggestion please post it in the reviews!**

Chapter7: Denali

Alice Cullen sat before the three ancient vampires and tried to explain the situation their coven was in.

"So you have a feral child of the moon in your coven? How irresponsible of you Alice!" chided Tanya as the three sisters eyed the pixie with disapproving glances making her and look down in fear of the intimidating chi emitted by the sisters.

"B..But she's my sister, i beg you please to come and asses the situation yourself, she even made my other sister feral as well and it started to affect Carlisle of all the people!" cried Alice as she faced Kate with tears in her eyes, if the Denali sisters could or would not help it would mean the end for her sisters.

"Let us discuss this as a coven" called Irina who walked in with Elizar and Carmen, Alice took the hint and flashed out of the window to hunt while they discussed the situation at hand.

The Denali coven sat around the table, all eyes on their Leader Tanya who seemed to be deep in her thoughts, eyes staring at the cackling fire as she repeated the conversation in her head.

"We are all aware of the human girl Named Isabella swan right?" asked Tanya as she snapped out of her reveries to stare at her coven who eyed her with an unveiled curiosity.

"Isabella swan as in Edward's mate?" asked Carmen who sat next to her mate who seemed to be interested in what Tanya had to say.

"Yes that Bella, she had been bitten by a vampire years ago and Edward had sucked most of the venom out, The Cullen abandoned her a few months later"

"What?! they told the human their secrets and did not change her?" bellowed Kate as she stood up with anger dancing in her eyes, Only Tanya knew of the girl being human and the rest of the clan were in a state of shock.

"please go on" rumbled Elezar who started to gain some ideas of what they were facing.

The strawberry haired woman continued to talk, not bothered by the outraged interruption of her sister.

"I beleive that our cousins loved her dearly to the point of leaving, wanting to keep her safe, but somehow she got bitten by a child of the moon, the rest is a mystery" explained Tanya, Kate was still fuming in anger and Irina had a sad look on her face, the sisters were at an impasse, help the Cullen or avoid this problem?

It took the Denali family a full hour of arguing, explaining the situation and claiming one another till they were able to find a solution.

they walked out of the room to find the usually vibrant pixie sitting in the corner of the room with a sad look on her face,this was the moment of the truth, the moment where her siblings are either saved or doomed.

"We have decided to come and asses the situation with our own eyes, we shall then give you our answer, please lead the way" rumbled Tanya, not liking this situations but was unable to say no, her words shaking the vampire out of the stupor she was trapped in.

Alice jumped out of her chair, her golden eyes shining with hope, she hastily led the three sisters who were not given the time to pack or prepare anything, to her golden car and drove back to forks in a break neck speed, the sisters watched as the pixie rambled about her sisters, how lovely they were and how thankful the family will be, Tanya wanted to remind the overly hopeful pixie that they might not be able to help the pair.

Alice was in deep through as she drove to the Cullen's old house, she hoped that the sisters were able to help Bella and Rose,the poor women did not deserve the madness that fell on them.

It was past midnight when they arrived to the almost abandoned house still covered in the wooden plates that were chipping and cracking in places, Carlisle was there which surprised Alice who was unable to get any vision from the house due to bella's abilites, she shook her head and walked in the dark house, prying away the wooden plate covering the door and mentioned to the anxious sisters who followed her in.

the only light came from carlisle's office, giving some light to the dark building.

they were soon welcomed by the golden-haired head of the coven who was completely Dishelved with dark eyes, he nodded briskly and walked back to his office without a word.

"Now that's odd" pipped Irina, it was truly odd to see the bright and animated patriarch so conflicted and slightly feral, they followed the pixie vampire to a cupboard under the stairs where loud and deep purr like growls made the three sisters back away in swift move, after all, the sisters were succumbs and could sense things other vampires could not, including auras and chi.

Alice stood in the corner as she watched the strange exchange between the sisters and the feral girls who were curled around each others in a rare display of lucidity, the sisters were surprisedto see two pairs of bright blue eyes staring at them in a carnal interest, the growls slowly turned into languid purrs that was surprisingly returned by the Denali sisters who skittishlyapproached the den, eyes darkening and limbs lowering into a crouch, there was a subtle battle of chi's, something Alice felt but did not understand, but it was affecting her and Carlisle who had locked himself in his room.

Bella stretched herself from her curled position and awkwardlymoved towards the sisters, she was more lucid than before but was still eagerly sniffing the three new comers in a frenzied haste, her blonde mate was beside her, cautiously scenting the sisters who were slowly but surely getting aroused by the bestial behaviour.

Tanya was the first to walk toward them, making her the main target for the feral women who surrounded the eldest of the three, she panted softly as their chi slammed into her like a bullet train, they obviously were not aware of the use of it and the mutual dominance made the strawberry headed head of the coven eruptright there, her mind overwhelmed by the chi, the growls and nuzzling she was subjected to, the other two sisters watched as their sister came undone before their eyes with a single word barked out in the air.

"MATE!"


	8. Interrupted bonding

Devolution of the human girl

 **Hey! Sorry for the long wait, i have been unable to write anything lately, depression is a bitch.**

 **Anyway, i wanted to specify that my writings are very sexually oriented, so if you do not like what you read then leave.**

 **A special thank you to Emily779 for reminding me of this tory, enjoy!**

Chapter 8: Interupted bonding

"This is completely mental!" barked Kate who backed away from the odd scene that had just happened, Irina was on the brink of joining the odd mele of splayed limbs and purring women.

Tanya was far too gone to realize what was going on, all she could feel was the dual nuzzling of both brunnett and blond, their chi stroking hers, wanting to connect and bond with her.

The three sane vampires gasped as they saw the flicker of want in the oldest vampire who had started to tear her clothes off, whining loudly and mewing with arousal, the feral pair where exploring her with their tongues and tasted her heated core.

"Oh my" chipped Kate, her eyes glued to the completely erotic scene before them, Even Alice was falling to the trance, gasping softly and clinging to the wall as the room was completely permeated with the scent of arousal, the sisters then decided that enough was enough, they swooped in and pulled their sister away to the guest room upstairs, leaving the feral pair snarling and yipping with displeasure at the ruined bonding.

Tanya was almost unable to answer to her sisters, had she been as young as Alice or Rosalie she would have been gone as well.

"Oh Gaia" she moaned as she laid panting on the floor, she was fully naked and very needy, she looked at her sisters with a lost look in her eyes, she had wanted what was to come, and she knew exactly what was coming, she had seen it with her own eyes and wanted it inside.

"What happened? What was that?" asked both sisters who surrounded their trembling eldest, listening to the annoyed yaps from the beasts.

"i...need to go back" she whimpered, sending a small wave of what happened between her and the women through their bond, the wave sent both women on their knees, this was not normal, they were uneducated and too young to know a thing on chi, yet they were both dominant, but did not seek to dominate yet Tanya submitted to the acts, their older sister was still dominant but was somehow receptive to the pairs advances, the shared connection between her and her sisters made them feel the need, causing them to feel an attraction to Bella and this new,feral Rosalie.

Alice was choking with the amount of pheromones in the house, even the patriach had fled,leaving Alice and the sisters alone with the feral pair who were roaming around the house, acting like a pair of wolves protecting their land.

She managed to flee as well, running to jasper when she felt herself loosing it and leaving the women behind.

Irina and Kate watched their sister whimper in yearning for the interrupted bonding, she was able to sit down and dress herself, her eyes still jet black but still in control of her beast.

"I think i have an idea of what we are facing" she explained in a forced calm voice, eyeing her sisters, the pair downstairs were quiet, for now.


	9. Two down one to go

Devolution of a human girl

 **This one was done on the fly, might be sloppy.**

Chapter 9: Two down onw to go

The calm did not last for long, Both Bella and Rosalie were getting restless,they laid curled up in their den under the stairs, rumbling softly in annoyance while they waited for the sisters.

It was Irina who went down to face the pair, the younger sister was in tune with her beast and was very interested in this bonding.

She was soon facing the pair who watched her with their electrifying blue eyes, following her movements, their aura was thick and pulled her like a magnet, she took her time observing the creatures and realised that she was being studied as well, Irina was more intrigued by Rosalie's change, she had known the younger vampire for years and was surprised by her feral behaviour, but she at least had no tail or male genitals.

They remained frozen in their studying till Bella made a move, the crazy brown-haired girl was now more lucid and calm, but still a beast with no human thoughts, she yipped at Irina in an invitation and Irina was quick to get closer, shedding her clothingwhile getting closer till she was laying in the makeshift den, her body tangled with the pair who nuzzled her,pressing their body against her while their chi bonded with hers, taking her to a state of bliss with no mating or touch.

Rosalie, or should we say her beast who was in control, licked her mate's forehead and nuzzled the blissful Denali blonde who moaned in contentment, Rose knew this was not normal but allowed the beast to have full control, this was more peaceful than being in control of her life and past, she closed her eyes and joined her mate and the blonde vampire into the land of sleeping.

"She went down to face them didn't she?" asked Kate, eyeing her older sister who laid in the huge bed, Tanya nodded her head softly and mentioned for her sister to come closer, It pained Kate to see her sister so conflicted, so drawn to the women downstairs and emitting guilt and shame throught their bonds.

"We need to call the amazon sisters, especially if Irina becomes feral like them" replied The strawberry haired woman, she still wanted to go down and join the three women.

"You want to join them don't you?"She asked softly, her sister was emitting sad vibes and her beast was obviously unhappy with the earlier interruption, so it was no surprise when the older vampire nodded her head,

"Go" she whispered, watching her coven leader zip down to the mele of women, crouching down to the floor and letting out a soft chirp, making the three women open their eyes lazily and chirp back in a welcoming tone, Tanya found herself slowly crawling to the den where she was welcomed with purrs and nuzzles, Irina kissed her softly,her eyes were golden,bordering to black, she grinned lazily at her sister, her chi acting like a conduct between her and the other women, making the chi connect in a stronger way, bonding as mates and exchanging blood and venom while periodically mating till the claiming was over, Kate was now the only golden eyed Vampire in the house and she was doing her best to remain free from the chi and bonding, but she was sad to see her sisters completely feral, growling and snapping at her in a way that tore her heart.

"Oh sisters, i'm so sorry"


	10. Desperation

Devolution of a human girl

Chapter 10: Desperation

The next three weeks were extremely stressing to Kate, the blond vampire was emotionally exhausted from the constant tug of her sisters and the young pair, Bella looked very healthy, her Ribs no longer visible and her eyes glowing so brightly, her sisters looked so peaceful and content despite being feral, it was so odd for Kate to see her sisters on such state, for her to see blue eyes instead of the golden ones and them walking on all fours instead of walking normal.

She did her best to comunicate with the Amazon coven, they were more fit to deal with this mess than her, she found herself unable to think proprely, drawn to the women who were yearning for her, chirping and whining for her to join and complete the bond but she coud not do it, yet, she was the only voice of reason left, both Carlisle and Alice were still recovering from the exposure to the women's chi and pheromerones.

Kate found herself leaving for extended huntings, until she realized that she would be in a world of pain when she left for too long or too far, she could almost hear wounded whines from her mates, there was no use to dodge that word, they were mates and she was denying it, running away like a coward, she would be absent for days if not weeks, scared to give in, but she was growing weaker and weaker by the days and was soon a mess, how could she reach for the amazons when she could not reach Alaska before collapsing in pain?

The lack of comunications made Elizar head to the former Cullen's territory where he found Kate a complete mess, she was hurting from denying the bond, a bond The brown haired vampire could plainelly feel, he kneeled down and scooped her into a deep hug, his eyes catching what kate did not, fur, yes fur was prouting from the other women's body, along with something else, a heartbeat, a slow, weak heartbeat.

"We really need The amazons" he gasped, making the decicion for Kate and laid her in bed with her 'mates'


	11. Author note

Devolution of a human girl

Author note

I'm pausing this Story to re-write the chapters, i feel that they are short and sloppy, i'll start from the beginning and upload the 11 chapter once i'm done.

I was also thinking of adding Victoria in the story, does it sound good?


End file.
